Mumm-Ra Joins the Sith
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living follows the ThunderCats, the Mutants, and the Lunataks to a galaxy far, far away, and joins forces with the Sith Lords who are puppeteering the Clone Wars, intending to help them destroy the Jedi in return for their help destroying the ThunderCats, and to rule the galaxy with the Sith. Part of my ThunderCats/Clone Wars series.


**A/N:** This is the third and final new story in my ThunderCats/Clone Wars crossover series. In this one, while the ThunderCats help the Jedi, the Senate, and the clones fight the Mutants and Lunataks on the side of the Separatists, Mumm-Ra the Ever –Living becomes wise to their activities and teleports his Black Pyramid to The Works on Coruscant, to side with Darth Sidious and Dooku, and help them achieve the ultimate goal of the Clone Wars: the destruction of the Jedi, and the reinstatement of the Sith as the rulers of the galaxy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _ThunderCats_ or _The Clone Wars_. Rankin/Bass and Warner Bros. own the former, and Dave Filoni and Disney own the latter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Unholy Alliance<strong>_

As always, it was a dark and lightning-filled day at the Black Pyramid, and Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living epitome of evil, was resting in his sarcophagus, restoring his energy from his last activities. But now, he could hear the call of his mentors and slave-masters, the Ancient Spirits of Evil, and he roused himself from his sleep and opened the sarcophagus. His faithful pet, Ma Mutt, awoke beside him.

"Ma Mutt," intoned Mumm-Ra, "I can hear the Ancient Spirits commanding us to look in the cauldron right now. I wonder what the ThunderCats have in mind to help wretched old Third Earth this time."

Ma Mutt rubbed up against Mumm-Ra's legs in a fawning way. Mumm-Ra picked him up and fondled him, and they walked to the cauldron. They saw the images of the past several hours involving the ThunderCats, the Mutants, and the Lunataks. They saw Ratar-O discover the cave near Tree-Top Kingdom and its wormhole to another galaxy. Mumm-Ra also saw the Mutants follow Ratar-O and the RatStar into the hole, landing on the planet Geonosis, and meeting with the Lunataks, the Separatist leaders, and Count Dooku in a conference room, and all the warriors of Plun-Darr signed a treaty with the Separatists to pledge their efforts to help the Confederacy of Independent Systems fight for liberty and freedom from the corrupt Republic.

Then they saw the Warrior Maidens alert Lion-O and the other ThunderCats to the Mutants' activities, and the ThunderCats followed them with a few of their allies. He saw them arrive on Coruscant and become acquainted with the Jedi and some politicians, and their own pledge to help the Jedi and the Republic reclaim the galaxy. Finally, he saw a secret few others knew about in that galaxy far, far away. He saw a black-cloaked and hooded man in that old, polluted, industrial section of Coruscant called The Works, looking like he was planning something, and waiting patiently for the predicted outcome.

"Hmm, interesting," he said gleefully, "Those wretched Mutants and Lunataks think they can help a group of slimy aliens achieve freedom and liberty in a chaotic galaxy, even though any fool would know that they are also in it for power, for that is the way of the star system of Plun-Darr. And those accursed ThunderCats are in the same place, helping some archaic warriors and numerous politicians resist the efforts of this Confederacy to achieve its goal. And look at what sorts of armies both sides are fielding, too, Ma Mutt! A clone army for the Republic, and a robotic droid army for the Separatists! There must be more to this than meets the eye. And Mumm-Ra will learn what it is all about before the ThunderCats or their Plun-Darrian foes do, and for once, emerge as the winner. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Now," he continued, "Where to start? Who, or what, is the key to this conflict? Who is _really_ starting it, and what are his intentions?" He directed this at the Ancient Spirits of Evil.

The Ancient Spirits spoke as one. "That would be Lord Darth Sidious, a Sith Lord Master in the guise of Chancellor Palpatine of the Republic. He is the sworn enemy of the Jedi Knights, and he intends to destroy the Jedi and place himself as the supreme ruler of the galaxy. His partner in his master plan is Darth Tyranus, or Count Dooku, leader of the Separatists, and this war is their instrument in the destruction of the Jedi."

Mumm-Ra mulled this over for a few moments, and then he asked the Spirits, "Ancient Spirits of Evil, may it be possible to teleport the Black Pyramid to this far away galaxy and conceal it in a place where none but the Sith can find it?"

"It is," said the Spirits.

"Then, Ancient Spirits," said Mumm-Ra loudly, "Take this pyramid and everything within it to the most appropriate part of this mysterious galaxy, and allow me to appeal to this Lord Sidious and Lord Tyranus. We have gone on for too long without a victory against the ThunderCats, and if we can play a part in the Sith plot, perhaps we can destroy the ThunderCats for good, _and_ the Mutants and Lunataks as well, _and_ these people called the Jedi Knights, effectively killing not one, not two, but three birds with one stone! Hear this prayer of mine, Ancient Spirits!"

And then, the statues of the Ancient Spirits came to life. They stepped off their bases and toward the cauldron, and extended their stone arms. Dark light poured into the cauldron and around the space where Mumm-Ra stood. Ma Mutt cringed in Mumm-Ra's arms. The light spread throughout the pyramid, until it shone even outside its walls and into the Desert of Sinking Sands.

And soon, Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living and his pyramid were on their way to a galaxy far, far away, and a conflict unlike any Mumm-Ra had ever seen in his long, immortal life.

* * *

><p>Darth Sidious was thinking that things simply could not come up with more surprises for him as he waited in one of the buildings of The Works for Count Dooku to come back to Coruscant with the secret plans to the Death Star battle station. First, a race of animal-men and a race of giant, powerful "trolls" appear out of nowhere and offer to join the C.I.S. without question or complaint. Then, the sworn enemies of these "Mutants" and "Lunataks" called the "ThunderCats" show up on Coruscant with several friends and develop an affinity for the arrogant, self-righteous Jedi Order. And now, these newcomers would be fighting with the droid and clone armies in the Battle of Geonosis, respectively. It was surely going to take some new planning and thinking to figure out how to orchestrate the Clone Wars with these opponents caught up in the mix, as well.<p>

But now, as he waited, a lightning storm appeared out of nowhere in The Works, followed by a bright light shining in a spot where there was little in the way of structures obstructing the space. It was soon followed by fell voices, like of ancient Sith spirits, and as the light finally passed, there was a black pyramid standing there, surrounded by four black obelisks that were conducting lightning between their top points!

Needless to say, Sidious was confused over this for a moment, but then he began to worry that even more intruders had descended on his very base of operations on Coruscant itself. He was about to walk over to the pyramid and check it out for himself, but then, a strange "man" materialized near him, a man dressed up in primitive mummy wrappings and a red cloak and hood. His eyes were crimson red and his skin was a decayed shade of blue.

Immediately, Sidious pulled out one of his hold-out Sith lightsabers out of his sleeve and ignited it, getting ready to attack this creature. But the mummy spoke first.

"Ha, ha, ha! Relax, Lord Sidious. Yes, I know who you are. The Ancient Spirits of Evil summed up who you are, in a very general sense, of course, for I do not know _that_ much about you. I am Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living, lord of Third Earth, and I have heard just a few minutes ago about what you have in mind for the galaxy."

Sidious bristled. "If this is a Jedi trick, you will suffer much worse than all those other Jedi when I get my hands on you! _What are you doing here, and what are your intentions?"_

To his disgust, Mumm-Ra remained calm, as if he had never encountered a Sith before. "I am the rightful ruler of the planet Third Earth, in a faraway galaxy, but my natural enemies, the ThunderCats, have been trying to usurp my position for a long time, all in the name of so-called goodness. And I am surrounded by fools like those miserable Mutants from Plun-Darr and the Lunataks from the Moons of Plun-Darr, who don't know the first thing about defeating such straightforward foes."

Sidious started for a second. "You know about the Mutants, the Lunataks, and the ThunderCats?" he asked in a sinister voice.

Mumm-Ra chortled. "Of course I do," he said matter-of-factly, "They have been, respectively, my cronies and my enemies for almost as far back as I can remember. It has always been our goal to obtain, or destroy, the Eye of Thundera, the powerful symbol and power source of the ThunderCats, in order to destroy those Cat creatures and control Third Earth once again. But now, I have left Third Earth behind, temporarily, to visit this galaxy, for the Mutants and the Lunataks think they can get a fresh start without me in the Separatist Alliance, and the ThunderCats have allied themselves with those monastic warriors called the Jedi to defeat the Mutants and their friends, as well as to help them remove a dangerous threat from this galaxy. And I, for one, would like to know what part you and your apprentice, Darth Tyranus, are playing in this ordeal."

This was too much for Sidious. How much did this bag-of-bones know anyway? He could compromise the whole Grand Plan of the Sith! Out of his left hand shot his deadly Force lightning, aimed directly at Mumm-Ra. It hit him, and the Ever-Living bent over in pain at the life-sapping power of the dark side, but then he seemed to send out his own sorcerous lightning from his own hands, and Sidious was zapped by power similar to his own. Mumm-Ra elevated him from the floor and held him in the air until Sidious conceded defeat, and lowered him to the floor.

"Ha, ha, ha!" said Mumm-Ra, "As I said, relax, my Lord. If I were here to kill you, or to take your place as the instigator of this war, I would've done so by now. But you see, I want in on the action. I want to know exactly what you have in mind as this Clone War's puppet master, so that I can have the opportunity to finally destroy the ThunderCats, teach a lesson to those miserable Mutants and Lunataks, and perhaps sit at your left hand as joint ruler of this galaxy after you win the war. Of course, the Ancient Spirits will still be my masters, for I cannot exist without the Bull God, the Crocodile Lady, the Ox Lord, and the Vulture King."

Darth Sidious listened very carefully to everything Mumm-Ra was saying, while searching Mumm-Ra's face and red eyes for sincerity, or lack thereof. He could sense that, like himself, Mumm-Ra was a natural liar with his own mask, but he sensed no lies in what Mumm-Ra was saying, and being the Master of Deception, Palpatine could easily tell when another person was lying, because no one was as perfect at lying and getting away with it as he was.

"What is in this for you, Mumm-Ra?" he wanted to know.

"Simple," replied Mumm-Ra, "I just want to destroy or discredit the ThunderCats by the end of this war, to show the warriors of Plun-Darr just how foolish and incompetent they are at achieving any goal, and to see these Jedi perish systematically so that the Sith can rule the galaxy again, and I can rule alongside the Sith as Lord of Coruscant and the Galaxy!"

Palpatine thought about it for a moment. Then he looked Mumm-Ra right in the eyes, a daunting thing for most other people to do, based on how bright and burning those red eyes were, and said:

"Mumm-Ra, I will let you have a partnership with Lord Tyranus and I, because the unexplained arrival of these other creatures has almost thrown my master plan into disarray, and because you are a powerful enemy of the ThunderCats, as well as a disappointed leader of the Mutants and the Lunataks, I will let you join me in preparing my plan and orchestrating the war, so that hopefully, these people from the planet you call Third Earth will be less of a problem for the Order of the Sith Lords, which must get its revenge on the Jedi Order for the terrific Battle of Ruusan and the devastation of the Sith in the battle."

Mumm-Ra smiled. "Then I believe we have a deal," he said.

"For now, yes," said Sidious. "Part of my plan involves controlling both sides of this war, as the secret mastermind of the Separatists, and the leader of the Republic, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. That means if you are to go where I go, or to other parts of Coruscant besides The Works, you must look differently than that."

"That's easy," Mumm-Ra laughed. "I am a shapeshifter, and can take on almost any form, sentient, or even non-sentient. And my talents as an actor are flawless. No one ever learns it's truly me until it is too late."

"And this war is a sham war, understand? I am not interested in the goals of the various Separatists in the Confederacy, and the only goal I have for the Republic and its Senate is to turn it into a Galactic Empire to control and unite the whole galaxy under my name," said Sidious.

"I look forward to it, Lord Sidious," said Mumm-Ra.

"As do I," said Darth Sidious, allowing himself his first smile since the arrival of Mumm-Ra and his pyramid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This wasn't easy to write, so please forgive me if things don't seem quite as suspenseful or exciting as you might think they should've been. Darth Sidious is a little tricky to write about and keep him in-character, sometimes. The Sith will be introduced to Mumm-Ra's more powerful form, as well as Ma Mutt and the Ancient Spirits of Evil, later in this story.


End file.
